Don't Stop
by Summer Tea
Summary: He's flustered, Kurt thinks. I did that. He decides that he likes flustered Blaine, but he likes the Blaine that kisses him even more. He also decides that instead of letting moments happen to him, he's going to make one for himself. Oneshot


He's only been walking around the planet for about seventeen years, so all the moments Kurt has for contenders for "best moment of his life" aren't all that fantastical. Mostly it's a fantastic deal during a sale at one of his favorite stores or a outfit he's put together that's he's particularly proud of himself for. Winning Sectionals – with both New Directions and the Warblers – is probably what he'd tell someone if they asked.

What he wouldn't tell anyone is that lately all the best moments have been directly related to Blaine. Mostly, all the dueting and smiles. Even if it's all platonic, Kurt doesn't think he'll be able to top a cute boy grabbing his hand, running through a school with him, and then singing directly to him. He's ready to ride that one out for a while.

So when Blaine finds him in bedazzling Pavarotti's casket, acting bashful and nervous for the first time since they met, Kurt doesn't really expect much. But then Blaine says something about wanting to sing a song with more emotion, and something in Kurt's head almost starts turning, but still, he's made this assumption before.

And then Blaine is talking about moments of realization, and he's holding Kurt's hand, and Blaine's telling him that he's had one of the moments. About him. And Kurt's ready to vibrate right out of his seat, thinking there's nothing that can top _that_.

Except Blaine's standing up and leaning in and all of a sudden they're kissing and everything in Kurt is all of a sudden on fire and standing still, and he's having two best moments of his life in less than ten seconds of another.

It takes a second for him to remember that he's not breathing and he inhales sharply, pressing a hand to Blaine's cheek, moving his mouth so that he can press more firmly into Blaine's. At Kurt's touch Blaine almost melts forward and that makes Kurt a little bold. He opens his mouth and sucks on Blaine's lip gently, eliciting a sigh from the other boy.

When Blaine breaks the kiss Kurt feels like he needs to sit down, only he's already sitting. So he grabs on to the table, panting, trying to get his head to stop spinning. He looks at Blaine, doing his best not to grin like an idiot, trying to gauge the other boy's reaction.

Blaine laughs and almost covers his face, not looking at Kurt. "We should... we should practice."

_He's flustered_, Kurt thinks. _I did that. _He decides that he likes flustered Blaine, but he likes the Blaine that kisses him even more. He also decides that instead of letting moments happen to him, he's going to make one for himself.

"I thought we were." He's surprised by how ridiculous the words that come out of his mouth sound. But they seem to work, because Blaine's eyes get dark and lusty and he half growls, low and breathy.

This time they both go in for the kiss and their lips crash together. Kurt grabs the back of Blaine's neck and pulls him in closer. Their mouths are pressed together so hard it almost hurts but it makes Kurt's heart pound.

Kurt's enthusiastic but still unsure of what's okay and what's not. He clamps a hand onto Blaine's neck, loving the feel of his hair under his fingers. But he keeps his other hand clamped around the arm of his seat. Blaine slides his tongue across his lips and Kurt moans, tightening his grip.

Apparently, Blaine has no such worries. He rolls his whole body into the kiss, pressing into Kurt into the back of the chair. Blaine's tongue is insistent and Kurt opens his mouth to let it in. Any thoughts of Blaine being shy are forgotten when he licks greedily into Kurt's mouth.

The feeling of their tongues sliding together sends electricity through Kurt's veins and he leans in more, trying to get closer. Blaine does it for him, half climbing onto Kurt's lap, upsetting the table with his hip in the process. Kurt releases his death grip on the chair to grab Blaine's thigh, digging his fingers in.

Blaine pulls his lips away from Kurt's mouth, kissing down his jaw and along his cheekbone. His hands roam over Kurt, wanting to be everywhere at once. Cupping Kurt's face. Trailing his fingers down his neck. Gliding his palms over his chest.

Kurt's insecurities are quickly disappearing. He lets go of Blaine's neck to tug on the boys other leg, jerking him forward. Blaine crawls all the way onto Kurt, his knees pressed into the sides of the chair. Kurt gets his fingers into pockets of Blaine's slacks and pulls him down closer, rolling his hips up just barely an inch. Groaning, Blaine presses back into Kurt's lap.

That sets Kurt off. His hands match Blaine's in their frenzy, his fingers scrambling with the buttons of Blaine's jacket, trying to keep their mouths together. Somehow they come undone with little trouble and Blaine leans back, breaking their kiss to pull the jacket off. He's panting, his eyes half-lidded and smoldering and starting back into Kurt's. He rips his arm out of the sleeve and throws in onto the table, scattering the gems Kurt has laid out, then grabs the sitting boy by his tie, pulling him up into another kiss.

Kurt's getting dizzy, from lack of breath and from all this closeness, but it doesn't stop him. He thrusts up into Blaine again, panting into the crook of Blaine's neck. Kurt sucks on the skin there, biting down gently. Blaine whimpers and Kurt's mouth is back on Blaine's in an instant, needing to taste the sound.

Blaine shoves Kurt's cardigan up and starts pulling the shirt out his pants, rolling his hips down in time with Kurt's movements. He gets enough of a gap open so that he can fit his hands inside, rubbing his palms down Kurt's sides. Kurt lets out a groan of surprise, sliding his tongue back into Blaine's mouth, arching his back into the touch.

The blood is pounding so loud in his ears that when Blaine's phone goes off it startles him more than if they were sitting in silence. Both the boys jump at the jingling, gasping in breath. Kurt jerks his hands off of Blaine's waist, looking almost guilty, and laughter bubbles up from Blaine's chest.

Not getting off of Kurt's lap, Blaine digs through the tangled mess that is his blazer until he gets his phone out of his pocket. Flipping it open, he rolls his eyes. "It's Wes. I told him I was coming to get you for practice. I guess he's wondering what's taking so long."

"We should clean this up." Kurt's voice is throaty and he's actually pretty pleased by that. "Get going. We don't want to keep rehearsal from happening."

Blaine drops his phone back onto the table and Kurt meets him halfway for another kiss. He wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, sitting up and pressing their bodies as flush together as possible. Blaine sighs and tangles his fingers into Kurt's hair.

This time Blaine's phone actually ring, and the boys groan in unison. Blaine pulls back again. Kurt follows his lips, eyes closed. "Leave it," he whines.

Blaine kisses the tip of Kurt's nose and hits the answer button. "Yes?"

Smirking, Kurt leans forward and kisses up the front of Blaine's throat. Blaine twists that phone away from his mouth and lets out a shaky sigh, trying to pull away. But Kurt has a firm hold on him, nuzzling up Blaine's throat.

"What? Sorry. Yes!" Blaine yelps when Kurt nips at his earlobe. "Yes. Okay. No, we'll be right there. Okay. Be right there."

He shuts his phone off and looks down at Kurt, squinting his eyes in mock irritation. "You are an incredible ass."

"I can live with that." Kurt brushes his lips against Blaine's. But Blaine just grins and pulls Kurt's arms from around him, climbing out of his lap.

"Come on. Wes is about to send someone to come looking for us."

Kurt's skin is still buzzing. "That's okay. I know a janitor's closet that's all but forgotten. They'll never find us."

"You have no idea how appealing that sounds. But unfortunately, we still need to rehearse for Regionals." He shrugs into his jacket and looks at Kurt. His mouth starts quivering and he digs his teeth into his lips smirking.

"What?" Kurt's mind is fuzzy. "What is it?"

"You. You just look..." Blaine licks his lips, shaking his head.

Kurt looks down at himself. Cardigan bunched up. Shirt pulled out of his pants and wrinkled. Tie half undone. "Oh lord." He stands up and starts putting himself back together.

"I liked it better the other way." Blaine moves in and presses a kiss to Kurt's lips while he adjusts the lapels of his blazer.

"Yes, because that would only make it incredibly obvious what we were doing." He straightens his tie and tucks it back into his sweater.

Blaine reaches up and smooths the sides of Kurt's hair, his eyes glittering. "There will be other things that make it obvious, don't worry."

Kurt tilts into Blaine's hand, sighing. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like when I do this." Blaine trails his hand down Kurt's arm and threads their fingers together.

A flush creeps into Kurt's cheeks. "Oh. Yes. That is... that's something of a give away."

"But the _real_ give away is that I'm going to be doing this as often as I can." Blaine leans up and kisses Kurt, wrapping Kurt's arm around to the small of his back, their hands still clasped. Kurt pulls him close, kissing him back.

"Maybe we should try to keep ourselves in check." Kurt pulls back, nuzzling their noses together. "You know. Around the Warblers."

"Hmm," Blaine steps away, grinning. "I don't think that's going to work out very well. But I'll give it try. No promises." He looks down at Kurt's craft box. "Okay, lets get this all put away." He starts picking up gems and tossing them into compartments.

Kurt sighs. "If you're not going to at least try to do it properly, I'll just do it myself." He takes the stones from Blaine and carefully places them in their proper places.

A few seconds go by in silence. Kurt can feel Blaine staring at him, and he glances sideways at the other boy. "Yes?"

"Nothing. I just, enjoy looking at you. And now I can stare unabashedly. I'm taking advantage of it."

Kurt can feel the tips of his ears heating up. "Oh. Okay. If you want."

"Oh, I want." Blaine leans and gets a hand under Kurt's chin and turns his head so that their kissing for what seems the hundredth time. The rhinestones clatter back to the table as Kurt moves to wrap his arms around Blaine and deepen the kiss.

They're never going to get to rehearsal at this point.


End file.
